Mistletoe
by unnamedconspirator
Summary: There's a mistletoe hanging in the elevator. Kissing ensues as our sexy surgeons take advantage. Short drabbles. Multiple Pairings, multiple seasons.
1. MerDer

MerDer

Meredith pressed the button for the elevator for the third time. It was taking forever. She sighed and wiped her tired eyes. Zola had a flu and had kept her up all night. Plus her stupid pregnancy hormones were driving her nuts. Her hand rubbed the tiny swell of her abdomen under her scrubs. _Hi Baby,_ she thought. _Stay in there... and no extra heads or toes or whatever, kay?_

The elevator opened and emptied, and she plodded inside thumbing the button for the fifth floor. Leaning against the back, her hands behind her, she closed her eyes. She was just... so sleepy.

Her eyes remained closed even as she felt the elevator lurch upward. It settled on a floor and she heard the door open and someone step inside.

Derek looked up from his patient's chart when the elevator dinged. The door opened slowly and he took a step forward, but stopped when he saw the lone figure inside. And something else. _Hm._ He wasn't sure who... but someone had hung a mistletoe from the ceiling.

And his wife was under it.

Leaning tiredly against the back wall, eyes closed, Meredith's face was slack and relaxed. The soft glow of her pregnancy shone even under her pale skin and wayward bangs.

She was beautiful. She was perfect. And she was having his baby.

He tucked the chart under his arm and stepped inside.

In the periphery of consciousness, Meredith felt him. But she could barely keep her eyes open. Derek came closer. She could feel his breath, the warmth from his body. The temperature of the elevator seemed to rise. She sighed.

Derek moistened his lips as he approached his wife. Unconsciously, she tilted her head toward him. "Hmm," he sighed before stroking her cheek. She leaned into his touch and he tilted her chin up. Those lips.

So kissable.

He kissed her. Soft and sweet at first, then deeper, tasting, plundering, wanting. He teased her nerve endings into a swollen mess before pulling away to catch his breath.

Meredith stared at him, dazzled, perplexed, smitten. "Der- what?"

His eyes shone with mirth and wit as he pointed above them. "Mistletoe," he said.

Her gaze followed his finger as she stared at the small green and red plant hanging over them. "Mistletoe."

He nodded.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, leaning in closer, pressing her against the wall.

"Der-"

"Shh. It's Christmas. And we're under the mistletoe." He said, before his lips found hers again. _We're under the mistletoe. We survived a plane crash. People died. And we're having a baby._ "I'm taking advantage," he breathed against her, "It's time for a little 'happy,'" He nuzzled her neck.

Meredith's light and airy giggle filled the elevator as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his ear. "I love you."

"Mm," he breathed in her sweet scent. "I love you too."


	2. Bang (Burke Yang)

Bang Season 2

The elevator door opened to reveal a couple kissing. Cristina rolled her eyes. "Gross," she muttered under her breath. The couple giggled nervously as they parted, but held hands as they strode past her. "Get a room!" she called after them. The intern sighed, punched the button for her floor and leaned against the back wall.

The light flickered slightly, causing her to look up. "Seriously?" she exclaimed as she saw the mistletoe. She didn't do holidays. She didn't do kisses under the freaking mistletoe.

"Hold the elevator!" George stumbled in, panting as he pushed the door open.

Cristina didn't acknowledge him.

The lights flickered and George looked up. "Oh," he said. "Oh."

Cristina opened one eye. "Don't even think about it."

"No," George shook his head. "Uh, no... I'm, we're- I mean, It's not like I'm attracted to you..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I mean- you're not _un_ attractive, I- um. Here's my floor. Bailey... she's- **I** have a surgery." He bolted.

"Mm-Hmm," Cristina shook her head. George... oh poor George.

The elevator pulled up and stopped on the third floor. The door opened, and Burke was there, dressed only in his scrubs and his lucky cap. One arm was stretched over his head, resting on the doorframe, the other on his hip as he leaned against it.

He looked undeniably sexy.

Christina couldn't help it as her lower jaw dropped and she gazed up at her tall boyfriend.

"Cristina," he greeted with a wide white smile as he stood beside her.

"Burke," she nodded at him. She noticed the look in his eye. The I-had-a-successful-surgery-look.

"Dinner tonight?" he asked, still grinning.

Yup, he was on a surgery high.

"Only if you tell me every detail of your heart transplant."

"Deal."

Cristina nodded. She hoped his tallness wouldn't notice the mistletoe.

The light flickered.

 _Crap._

Burke pulled on the emergency stop button.

"Bur-" Cristina protested. No. She was not going to be one of _those_ couples!

He wrapped a powerful arm around her waist and cupped her cheek with his palm. He pulled her close and tight to his hard chest. Burke's lips found hers, and there was nothing she could do, but melt into goey-ness.

His kiss. That kiss. Pulled her into a whole new plane of existence, she was high, she was floating... good God, what was _that?_

He pulled away slowly, his dark eyes scanning every detail of her expression. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Mistletoe." he pointed up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Cristina whispered. "Burke- that was... you... I..." for once she couldn't articulate her feelings. Her lips were swollen with need, her body flushed, her mind...

He casually pressed the emergency stop button again. "There's always a connection Cristina. Mind, body, spirit. Did you feel it?"

Was that what that was? "Yeah?" she answered, still weak in the knees.

The elevator door opened, "See you at seven?" Burke asked as he stepped out.

Another couple pushed past him to get in, Cristina had to wedge herself awkwardly out. This was her floor too. "Seven," she confirmed.

Burke nodded and turned down the hall.

Cristina stared blankly ahead.

"Cristina!" she heard Meredith hiss.

She blinked up at her person. "What?"

"Some idiot put a mistletoe in the elevator, and George just tried to kiss me!"

Cristina tried her best not to laugh.

"It's not funny! What if Derek tries something? I'm trying to get over him!"

Cristina chuckled. "Guess you'll have to take the stairs."

"Crap!"


	3. AddekMaddison

Addek/Maddison Season 2-3 ish?

She stepped into the elevator, straightening her silk blouse against her body and adjusting her purse. Sighing, Addison looked up as she thumbed the button for the main floor. A soft guffaw escaped her lips when she saw the mistletoe dangling from the ceiling. _Of course,_ she thought as she shook her head. But the elevator was empty, and there was no one to share it with.

Yet.

The elevator stopped on the fourth floor, and when the door opened, Addison couldn't believe her serendipity. "Derek," she breathed, seeing her husband enter.

"Addison," Derek smiled and nodded at her, his gaze affectionate. He sidled up beside her and sighed a weary sigh.

"Long day?" she asked. But she couldn't get the thought of the mistletoe out of her head. They used to love the mistletoe. His sisters used to mock them when they came over for Christmas. But Derek always shrugged it off. _Any excuse to kiss my wife,_ he'd say.

"Yes," Derek replied softly.

The elevator pulled downward.

Addison licked her lips and turned to him. Her purse slipped from her shoulder as she pressed herself against her husband. Quickly her palms were on his cheeks as she pulled him toward her. The rough scrape of his five-o'clock shadow only spurned her desire. He'd chosen to stay with her. To work it out. Couldn't they be Derek and Addison again?

His body was warm against her, even through his sweater. She plunged her lips on his and felt him melt into her, felt his hands slip to her hips.

It was all so familiar, like old times. And also fresh again. Maybe they had a chance. Maybe he would love her again...

Like they used to. For old times sake.

She pulled away, breathless, and stared into Derek's eyes, hating the pleading look she knew she was giving. He looked at her, surprised. Flustered. Maybe a little aroused?

"Um, mistletoe." She pointed up. As if that would explain everything.

He followed her gesture to the tiny plant that dangled in the ceiling. "Oh," he said.

And then his pager beeped, just as the elevator door opened. "I have to go," he said, pushing past her to get off on the third floor.

"Derek..."

"Addie, I..." he shook his head, "I'll see you at home." And he was gone from view.

 _Great._ Addison chastised herself as she leaned against the wall. _Stupid mistletoe._ She shook her head as she stuck a red strand of hair behind her ear.

"Addison," a deep voice rumbled.

 _Crap,_ Addison looked up to see the one person she definitely did not want to see. "Mark," she sighed, avoiding his gaze by looking at the row of numbers in front of her.

"Mistletoe," he said, pointing up.

 _Oh God, oh God,_ "Yeah," she muttered. "Mark, it's not-"

But then he was towering over her, looking down with deep longing in those light blues. His index finger curled under her chin and he gently pushed her lips to his.

"Mar-" his lips crashed onto hers before she could finish.

She felt... she didn't know what she felt. Every stroke of his lips and tongue on hers caused sparks in her heart, and she didn't...

She didn't know if she should let herself feel that. But she couldn't help but respond, moving with him, squeezing his biceps as he tangled his hand in her hair.

The elevator stopped. Mark pulled away, his gaze full of desire and mischief at the same time. "Hm," he shrugged as the doors opened. He smiled slowly at her. "Merry Christmas, Addie." And then he stepped back, out of the elevator and the doors closed in front of him.


	4. Adele Richard Ellis

Ellis/Richard/Adele

No particular season. Set During Richard's residency.

"Richard," Adele's voice, soft yet so full of meaning, he couldn't help but look up at his wife as she entered the elevator. He smiled, and hated how robotic it felt.

"Adele," he nodded to his wife, folding the patient's chart under his arm.

"You didn't come home last night."

The guilt tugged at his heart. "I'm sorry honey, there was an emergency."

"Mmm," she hummed.

 _Look,_ he wanted to say. _I'll make it up to you. Dinner. A walk under the stars._ But he couldn't. He couldn't make promises he couldn't keep anymore, especially now that he was breaking his vows already.

Instead, he swept his hand upwards, gesturing to the small tri-leaf plant with the red berries that dangled over them.

"Oh," his wife gasped with anticipation.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, bending her backwards, just a little, and... with every once of love he had left for her, he pressed his lips on hers. She moved with him, melted into his chest, slid her fingers through his hair. He kissed her until she was breathless. Speechless.

"Oh," she managed to pant, placing a hand on her chest, "Richard."

He grinned. He still had it.

The elevator stopped, the doors opened, and Richard turned to stare right into a pair of cool grey eyes. He straightened, fumbling with Adele's weight in his arms. "Uh, El- uh, Dr. Grey..."

"Doctor Webber," she smiled broadly, too broadly, before standing beside him, hands in the pockets of her lab coat.

His wife gained her composure, and patted her hair as the Elevator doors closed. "That was sweet, Richard. So very _romantic,_ kissing me under the mistletoe." She hooked her arm around his, claiming him.

"Uh..." he stuttered, caught between his two loves. "Well, it's Christmas."

"What about you Doctor Grey?" Adele asked, "Does your husband kiss you under the mistletoe?"

Dr. Grey raised an eyebrow to his wife, "Christmas is a frivolous and ridiculous holiday, filled with silly and inane sentiment. Thatcher knows better."

Although he loved Ellis, Richard couldn't help but feel a little stab of rejection at her words. The holidays to him, were always a time of wonder and celebration.

Adele's grip on his arm grew a little tighter. "That's too bad, Dr. Grey. The holidays must be _awful_ for you."

"No matter, I prefer to be here, working. Advancing medicine," she answered.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. "This is my floor, dear." Adele said. "I'll see you at home tonight, right?"

"Of course," he smiled shakily.

The doors closed, and he was left with Ellis, the woman he was falling for with every elevator ride. He didn't know what to do.

 _"Oh,"_ Ellis said mockingly, placing a hand on her chest. _"That was so sweet, so very romantic... kissing me under the mistletoe..."_ Sarcasm dripped off every word like a leaky faucet.

"Ellis, I-" Richard started, but the elevator jolted, stopping mid-floor.

Ellis took her hand off the STOP button. He stared at her, confused.

She stepped toward him, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear. "Thatcher knows better," she whispered, placing her hands on his chest. "Do you?"

He saw grey-green under thick lashes, a small pert nose, and delicate, enticing red lips. Richard swallowed, and then he smiled out the side of his mouth.

He'd show her. No one was gonna mock Christmas and get away with it. He palmed her cheeks, feeling her surprised gasp against his chin as he turned her against the wall. His lips crashed on hers, plunging, passionate.

Frivolous? He'd show her.

Ridiculous?

"Richard," Ellis panted before he caught her lips once more and tugged.

Silly and inane sentiment?

Oh... he'd show her alright, he thought as he continued to kiss her into oblivion.

And then he pulled away, gazing at the mess of a woman before him. _Play it cool_ , he shrugged, "I guess I don't know any better."

"Richard..." Ellis breathed, flustered. Her hands fluttered about, adjusting her blouse and skirt, running through her simple hair style to straighten it.

He picked up the chart he'd dropped and pressed the elevator stop button. He turned to face the doors, feeling the tug of the elevator as it pulled upwards.

"Richard," Ellis said again, almost pleading.

The doors opened, and he took a half-step before stopping, holding the door open. "You know," he said, "Christmas only comes once a year," he smirked, and then he stepped out and the door closed behind him.


	5. Lexie George, Lexie Alex, Alex Izzie

Season 4?

Lexie/George, Lexie/Alex, Alex/Izzie

Lexie smiled when she saw the mistletoe hanging in the elevator. Cute is what it was. She loved Christmas time. The holidays, the occasional snowfall that made everything white again...

People smiled more around Christmas.

People were more generous. Kinder.

She rocked on her heels as the Elevator pulled up to a stop. When the doors opened, Lexie dismissed her thoughts of going to the skills lab just to hang out a little with the man who entered.

"Hey Lexie," George nodded to her and she melted a little. Just a little.

"Hey," she breathed and tucked her chart just a little closer to her. Clearing her throat she looked down at her feet. God, she had such a stupid crush!

"Is that a _mistletoe_?" George blurted, staring straight up at the plant.

Holy crap. He _saw._

"Y-yeah," Lexie said. "I think it's sweet don't you? That someone put that here?"

George blinked. "Oh..."

"You know, the mistletoe is actually a parasitic plant..." Lexie began to ramble, "Actually, in Norse culture-"

But George's pager beeped. His hand snapped to his side and he glanced at it. "It's the Chief. He needs me," he said.

"Oh," Lexie smiled weakly. "That's great..." Under her feet, she could feel the elevator slow down slightly as it reached the third floor. The Chief's floor.

Crap. She had to do something. Come on Grey, he's your crush, and there's a damned mistletoe hanging right there, the perfect excuse!

George was about to step off the Elevator, when Lexie stopped him, practically throwing herself in front of him. "George..."

"Lex?"

She licked her lips. She'd do it. She'd give him a mindblowing, lip numbing kiss that would shatter all his blinders, open his eyes...

She closed her eyes, puckering her lips slightly and leaned forward.

 _Bonk!_

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

Had she just kissed his chin?

"Uh... Oh... heh, Uh..." George stammered, before shuffling around her, "Chief, Chief!" he called down the hallway.

Lexie's heart fell into her shoes. Dammit! She shook her head and sighed. So much for Generous and Kind.

So much for Ancient Norse tradition.

Whatever, mistletoe was poisonous anyway. Lexie shuffled to the back of the Elevator, just a little morose over the whole thing.

The door was about to close when a strong forearm blocked it.

Alex Karev.

Double, triple, quadruple crap.

"O'Malley?" He smirked, "You tried to kiss freaking O'Malley?"

He saw?

Quintuple crap. Lexie shuddered. That's a lot of crap. Interesting fact... mistletoe was actually transmitted through bird feces. Okay stop it, brain! "Shut up Alex! What do you know?"

"What do I know?" he snorted as he leaned against the back of the elevator, "O'Malley's a blind douche-bag."

"He is not! Don't call him that!"

"The guy blew you off under the mistletoe!" He stepped into her space. Lexie stepped back. "No guy, with any balls would reject the advances of a hot chick. O'Malley's a loser."

Lexie shook her head. "Whatever-" she started before Alex cupped her cheeks. His golden brown eyes captured her gaze for a second- _let me show you how it's done-_ he seemed to say, before she was pulled into him.

 _Oh God._ His lips on hers was fire. She was consumed. Alex plundered her, and she could barely make any sense of it. When he pulled away, she still leaned toward him, and she registered a twinge in her belly.

Lexie blinked, stars burst in her vision.

"See?" Alex gazed at her softly. "Told you," O'Malley's a loser.

"Mm," was all she could say.

The elevator door opened, and Izzie walked in. "Oh thank God... real people!"

"What?" Alex asked.

"Oh, nothing... I've just been surrounded by... incompetent interns all day, who know absolutely nothing. They couldn't stitch two pieces together if the needles were the size of eighteen-gage..." she trailed off, looking at the uncomfortable glances between Alex and Lexie. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," Alex shrugged just as Lexie nodded and blurted, "Nothing!"

"Riiight." Izzie nodded, disbelieving them. "Did he say something insulting, Lexie?" Izzie asked. "Alex is a jerk. He was raised in a cave."

"He-he didn't insult me..." Lexie said.

"Nope," he snickered, "Just O'Malley, and the incompetent intern with a high school crush on a deer." Alex curled his fingers to inspect his fingernails.

"Alex!" Izzie smacked him on the arm. "Don't talk about George that way!"

"What? I'm just telling the truth!"

The door to the elevator opened and Lexie squeezed past the fighting couple. "Skills lab..." she murmured, "gonna go learn... you know... skills, in the lab."

"George is not incompetent!" Izzie shrieked.

"He failed his-" she didn't hear the rest as the door closed, leaving the two inside.

Together.

But as she walked away, she traced her lips.

Alex? No... no... but she couldn't help the thrill that pounded her heart after that kiss.

Holy crap, Mistletoe! Right?

Or was he poison...

But back on the elevator...

"He failed his intern exam!" Alex yelled.

"So what? You failed your boards!" Izzie shot back.

Alex shook his head. Izzie... just didn't get it. "Whatever," he said, "I took'em again and I passed. I didn't slink around the hospital whining about the fact that I failed."

"No, you did slink, actually. You slinked so much you couldn't have sex with me." Izzie smirked, and looked down at him through her lashes.

Crap, he thought. He walked right into that one. "That was different..."

"Oh? How was that different?" She stepped closer. Izzie was hot. A blonde bombshell that drove him crazy. And she was fiery too.

"Cause I'm not oblivious, and there's only one per-"

"Shut-up," Izzie panted suddenly, her eyes big and wide. "There's a Mistletoe!"

She noticed. Thank God for the freaking weed. Izzie stepped into his space and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smelled like vanilla cupcakes, her lips like strawberries when they crashed into his and he tasted them. He was hungry for her. He didn't understand. She was so different from him, on every scale, every level.

Izzie hummed, her tongue lavishing his before pressing up and stroking the roof of his mouth. He could- they could-

"Oh- for the love of-" Alex heard mid-stroke. Behind Izzie's blonde tresses stood Dr. Sloan, clipboard in hand. "Residents," he snarked, "Sex hungry, philandering- oh." Alex raised an eyebrow, following Sloan's gaze as he looked up to see the dangling plant. "Good idea, Karev. Mistletoe's a nice touch."

"Dr. Sloan," Izzie said, detangling herself from Alex. "How was the surgery?"

"There is no surgery. Now scram."

"What?" Alex asked.

"You heard me. Beat it. Think I'm gonna let you hog the mistletoe? Scram! I have some nurses... to educate..." He smirked.

"Ugh," Izzie sighed. "I'm going to go find George..."

"What?" Alex asked, surprised.

"You heard me..." Izzie said as she left him backed into a corner.

"Iz?"

"Save it, Alex, you're still a jerk."

Alex bit back a reply as the doors closed.

He sighed and crossed his arms. Whatever. So he had a thing for her. Not like she knew it.

"Hey, have you seen Grey?"

"Meredith?" Alex asked.

"No, the other one... the brunette."

"Uh... skill lab? Why?" he asked, feeling somewhat protective.

Sloan shrugged. "Just need an intern to fetch me a cappuccino."

"Oh." Alex nodded. He remained standing beside Sloan before he realized the elevator door hadn't closed.

"Karev," Sloan turned to the younger man. "Didn't you hear me? I told you to scram."


	6. McSlexie

**A/N:** This one is a little different!

 **McSlexie: Season 9.**

Everything was white. For a long time, he'd existed in a sort of grey murkiness, but now...

It was white.

Except for the shiny silver elevator doors in front of him.

He felt something rubbing against his leg. Mark looked down. A cat?

"Hey buddy," he reached down and picked it up. The cat mewed in protest but settled as he stroked the top of his head. "Whatcha doing here?"

The cat yowled.

Mark cuddled the animal close to his chest. It was warm and breathing and purring.

'DING!' As soon as the elevator dinged, the cat sprang out of his embrace toward the doors. Startled, Mark waited. The doors slid open.

"There you are!" A woman called from the elevator. "You know you're not supposed to-,"

"Meowr," The cat replied, flicking its tail.

The woman looked up, "Oh," she said, looking at Mark. "I see."

Mark regarded her quietly. She seemed so familiar. He'd seen her before somewhere... and those eyes...

Realization dawned on him. "Mrs. Grey," he said.

"Mark Sloan," she acknowledged, picking up the cat.

"What-" He'd never met her in person. He'd seen a couple pictures but- "Wait a sec," he said, looking to the whiteness behind him. "If you're here, then..."

"Yes," Susan nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Mark."

"I'm dead?"

She nodded again.

"I'm dead." He shifted on his feet, the weight of that statement sinking in. He didn't think it'd be this soon... but, "Lexie," he breathed. He'd tried. Tried to live without her.

But he couldn't.

Susan stepped back into the elevator. "She's waiting for you, Mark."

He blinked, a sudden swell of feeling rose up from his stomach to his chest to his throat, accumulating as a lump of...

Grief?

Joy?

Relief?

Love?

All of the above.

"Come on," Susan said, her eyes twinkling. "I don't bite. Well, the cat might, but I think he likes you..." she rambled.

He stepped onto the elevator. The doors closed. He looked down at Lexie's mother. "I love her, you know. I never... I never stopped."

She smiled, "I know. She told me." Susan looked up at him. "She loves you too." She sighed and put the cat down. "Oh, look at you... this won't do."

Mark looked down at himself. "Oh," he was in a hospital gown. No wonder it felt a little breezy down there.

Susan stopped the elevator and put her hands on his shoulders. "So handsome," she said. "No wonder Lexie..." she blushed. "Never mind. There. How's that?"

How was what? Mark wondered. Then he followed Susan's hands as they brushed down his upper arms. He was now in a tux.

"Nice, Mrs. G," he said.

"Oh please, it's Susan."

"Susan," he nodded. "Thank you."

"Oh, and this!" She took his palm in hers. He felt something strange in his hands. "Well, this is my floor. I'll see you later. Oh," Susan wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "She'll be so pleased to see you!"

"Hm," Mark responded. But Susan was gone now, and so was the cat.

He looked at the thing in his hand and smiled.

Mistletoe.

The elevator tugged and finally stopped. Mark's heart raced a thousand beats a second while he stood there, waiting.

The doors opened. There she was. In all her bridal glory. The white lacey dress sparked in the light. It hugged every curve of her gracious upper body while accenting her hips and bust.

It was stunning. He was speechless.

She stood there, looking him slowly up and down, a small delighted smile curving her lips. Lexie stepped inside the elevator, clutching the bouquet of white roses. A very thin veil clouded her light face, and he longed to part it.

She too seemed to be soaking in his presence. She touched his chest, running her palm down the soft suede of his lapel. "You...y-you-," she started.

"Yeah," he said, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it. "I couldn't do it, Lex. I just couldn't."

"You're here," she rasped. "Mark, I-"

"It's okay." His free hand lifted the veil. "We're together. Forever this time." He cupped her cheek, running his thumb over soft skin.

"Forever," she whispered.

"Lexie?"

"Yeah?"

He raised his hand high over them, dangling the mistletoe. Not that they really needed the excuse, but, Lexie had a thing about these plants so... "Kiss me."

Her brown-eyed gaze traveled up to the small plant he dangled over them. "Oh," she said.

She leaned in.

He leaned in.

They met in the middle, a soft and tender meeting of plump lips. But their passion for each other in this moment was anything but soft and tender.

Lexie moaned softly, plunging deeper into him.

He heard the soft 'plunk' as she dropped her bouquet. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers slipping through his hair. Their kiss deepened, and Mark realized something very cool about kissing in the afterlife. He didn't have to come up for air.

The mistletoe fell as he moved to hold her tighter against him. He pushed her down, feeling her body curve as he dipped her. Boldly, he sampled every luscious curve and swell of her mouth, his tongue raking the backs of her teeth even. "Mmm," he hummed in her.

"Mark," Lexie panted, pulling away. She touched his cleanly shaved jawline. "I love you. I never stopped."

He blinked slowly, she smelled of roses. Her cheeks flushed, eyes heady with desire.

"I know," he replied. "Me neither." Pulling her up, he continued to lavish her with kisses against the elevator doors. With every bit of his body pressed against hers, he followed her lead as she took him through the now open doors.

"Let's go home." Lexie tugged him along.

"Home?" asked Mark.

"Home," she answered.


	7. Crowen

Crowen, Season 5

Owen woke up alone in the on-call room. His watch beeped, and he peered at it through muzzy eyes. 0600. He sat straight up in bed and swung his legs over. Scratching his chin, he blinked. _She was here._

Not in the room of course, but...

Cristina was at the hospital. Probably on her way to prep for rounds. Yes, he just _knew._ Felt it in his gut. Owen stood up, cracked his neck and threw on his labcoat. Well, he still had a few more hours before his shift ended.

If he could just see her... for a moment.

He strode down the hall, stopping at the nurse's station for a quick luke-warm cup of joe, and then hopped on the elevator.

On the second stop, the elevator filled with night shift staff going home, and he was pushed to the back. But on the third stop, he felt her.

"I mean, mistletoe? Really? Who could be so corny Mere, it's just an excuse for PDA. Do you remember the last time someone hung Mistletoe in the elevator? You were practically assaulted by George. So who did it this time? Derek? It had to be Derek... he's so stupidly romantic, I'm surprised he hasn't propo- uh promised you chocolates and roses..."

Owen snickered at Cristina's rant... she hadn't noticed him in the back yet. But he did eye the small plant hanging from the ceiling.

Actually, he did know who hung the mistletoe.

But back to the task at hand. Cristina.

He didn't quite know what came over him when she was around. She just...

She pulled him from 'Before.' She pulled him from sand and desert, from death, from barren wasteland to Oasis. When he kissed her... he could be here, now, in the After. No one else could do that for him.

Owen pulled out his pager and typed.

The elevator dinged, Cristina's pager beeped and nearly everyone got out. Except for her.

She turned slowly around. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," Owen smiled.

"You're still here."

"Yeah." He gazed upwards, at the little green and white berry plant.

Cristina followed his gaze, "Seriously?" she remarked. "I am not falling for this again-"

Owen stepped forward, in her space, in her sphere, where his whole body longed to be since he arrived in Seattle. "Just one-," the back of his fingers grazed her cheek. Her scent permeated in the tight space between them. "little-," he sighed, curled a finger in a lock of her hair, "kiss."

Her lips were millimeters from his. Their noses touched. Owen trembled with anticipation. She had no idea... no idea what she did to him. How she took him, each and every time... just from a kiss.

Her hand cupped his cheek, her thumb stroking his grizzled face. And she kissed him. Soft, sweet, supple, lingering only for a moment. Owen was transported. The chaos that always rattled in the back of his mind quieted. The roar and din of warfare; the trauma of loss, and the burden of guilt disappeared with the touch, with the smell... with the taste of her.

He pushed for more, for her to devour his demons...

But Cristina's hand pressed against his chest, "You said a 'little' kiss."

Owen was forced to pull back. He stopped, panting.

Cristina gazed at him. The elevator dinged and the door opened. She tilted her head, ran her hand down his chest, "You can always try again," she said. "I'll be taking the stairs today though," she smiled.

Owen nodded, happy for the chance. "All right."

"All right," she backed out of the elevator. The door started to close when a hand stopped it "Wait!" Cristina called, " _You_ didn't plant the plant did you?"

"Nope," he said.

"Darn, well who did?"

Owen just shrugged. It wasn't for him to say.

"You are no fun!" Cristina growled. The doors closed. Owen sighed and shook his head.

When he got to the next floor, he ran into Mark. "Any luck?" he asked.

"I haven't seen Lexie all day today," he pouted. "This romance thing sucks."

"You'll get it right," he patted Mark's shoulder before striding off to his next trauma.


	8. Calzona

Calzona, Mid Season 6

Callie spotted Mark in the hallway and trotted up to him. "Did you do the thing?" She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"You know..." Callie asked, her gaze darting around, "The thing? In the elevator?"

"You know, there are lots of things I can do in the elevator," Mark snarked.

"Well, apparently not with Lexie..." Callie muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! You did the thing, right?"

"Yeah. I did the thing. AND I brought the other thing!" He handed her a small gift bag. "Happy now?"

Callie peeked inside. "Yes. Very. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now I'm off to mope. Good luck with your... thing."

Callie smiled after him. Poor Mark, he was still having a hard time getting along with Lexie with his newfound daughter Sloane around. She hoped they could work it out.

But anyway...

She checked her watch, Arizona's shift would be over in half an hour, she had to get in position.

xxx

Arizona bit her lip and sighed, waiting for the elevator. It had been one of those days where all you wanted to do was go home and cuddle on the couch with something warm. She had two critical patients, and another with a poor prognosis despite her good health now. Arizona hated bad news days.

To top it off, Callie had been avoiding her today. She'd spotted her lurking about the surgery board, and speaking in hushed tones with Mark.

She didn't know what it meant.

"Dr. Robbins," Bailey said, standing beside her.

"Hi," she replied but continued to stare straight ahead. Just a few more minutes and she could be home with a bottle of wine and a warm blanket, watching the cooking channel or something similarly undramatic...

Would this elevator ever come?

 _'Ding!'_

Finally!

She stepped toward the opening doors, but suddenly Miranda was in her face. "Uh... Dr. Robbins, I have a question for you," she started.

"I can't, Bailey, I just want to go home. You can ask me tomorrow." She began to walk around Bailey.

"Uh, no. This can _not_ wait," she blocked her.

"Bailey! I'm off the clock! I am going home to a glass of wine and a comfy couch! I had a really bad day. Two of my patients are critical, and one is dying unless she gets a miracle transplant! So, no... I am not answering any questions!" Arizona tried to step around Bailey but was blocked again. Peeved, she tried again to maneuver around the wider woman, but Bailey was a blockade, barring her from the elevator.

"What are you doing? That's my elevator!"

"No," Bailey shook her head. Her arms held the door open. "This is not your elevator."

"I pushed the button."

"Well, you need to push the button again, because _this_ is not your elevator."

"What, are you trying some Jedi mind trick?"

Bailey gave her a look.

Arizona scoffed and pushed the button again. What the hell was going on?

 _'Ding!'_

The second elevator rolled up and the door opened. Arizona glanced at Bailey.

"Well, go on... _That one_ is yours."

She heaved a weary sigh. Sometimes her co-workers baffled her. Shaking her head, she strolled into the elevator.

And right into Callie.

Seriously?

"There you are!" Arizona exploded. "You've been avoiding me all day, and don't try making up some excuse, I saw you with Mark making secret- Is that an elf hat?" Callie leaned over, pulling the 'stop' button on the control panel behind her. But all Arizona could see was the green and red hat with little jingle bells atop her girlfriend's luscious black locks and her soft lips. "You're wearing an elf hat."

"Mm-hmm," Callie grinned. She dangled a small white gift bag in front of them and reached in. "This is for you."

She barely saw it as Callie put it on her head, but the little white puffball gave it away. "A Santa hat?"

"Santa baby," Callie hummed. She nodded above her, and Arizona followed her gaze.

"Oh, mistletoe..." she smiled.

"Yeah," said Callie, her dark eyes glowing delightfully. "I love Christmas. And I've been working hard... All year. All day... for just this one... little thing."

"Yeah?" Arizona asked, burning with desire. Usually, she was the one with the big moves... but Callie totally took her off guard, and now all she wanted was...

"Santa baby, hurry down the chimney..." Callie hummed as she leaned in.

When their lips touched, everything melted away. Arizona forgot about Bailey and Mark, her patients, her bad day. She forgot about the wine and the comfy couch. All she knew was right in front of her. Arizona pressed deeper, harder, and her passionate lover responded in kind. "Oh my God," she gasped when they came up for air. "That was... I can't even... Callie, you..."

"Hm," she smiled, pressing the stop button to start the elevator again. "Let me take you home, wine... a comfy couch... and all the mistletoe... you want."

"Down the chimney?"

"Down the chimney."


	9. Benly

Christmas in July! Also, I just updated Gone Baby Gone for anyone interested!

Benly... season 7?

Miranda Bailey finished the last of her Mohjito, slamming the glass down. "An' I told my father... I told him... I am a Doctor. I s-save pipple for a living... S-six ye- No, sev-eight! Years of school an' six years of residency... My hands, these hands, inside hundreds of patients, sewing them back together. Healing them. But nothing! He- he does not nunderstand what I do."

"Hmm," Derek hummed, sipping his scotch. "I'm sorry he doesn't know you Miranda. You're an extraordinary doctor-"

"-An' person," she jibbed.

"And person."

"I'll drink to that- Joe-"

"Ah, I think you've had enough, Bailey-" Joe said, taking her empty glass.

Enough? How could he possibly know her limit? She was not drunk!

"Listen-" she started, waving a finger at him-

"-I got it," Derek interrupted, laying down a few bills. "Come on Bailey, you forgot your purse."

"My purse?" she exclaimed, sliding off the stool to look.

"It's probably in the attendings lounge."

The attending's lounge? How could it be all the way there? "I am a

t-top notch surgeron, how did I forget my purse?"

"You were mad."

"Mad?" She didn't remember. She was in surgery... and then... Bailey blinked. How much did she drink already?

"Mm, and now you're overserved... let's get your purse. I'll drive you home."

"You..." She wanted to lecture him, but thought better of it. "Are not as brainless as I thought you were."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Derek ushered her out of Joe's to the hospital. He sighed and pressed the button. A moment later, the elevator dinged, and they stepped in. Derek leaned against the back rail, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Shepherd," Bailey said, following his gaze, "are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Mistletoe," he replied.

"I'm not hallucinating?"

"Nope."

"But Christmas..."

"Was six months ago," he smirked.

"Wait- do we-? You and ?I- Are we- going to-" Bailey gestured between them.

"You are lovely, Miranda, but I'm happily married."

Spoken like a true heartbreaker. "Oh," she let out a sad sigh. "You have such nice hair..." she fought back tears. Lonely, she was so... lonely... and misunderstood.

Derek stepped in front of her, grasping her shoulders. He was only a friend, a good friend. But he understood her. How come no one else did? "I wouldn't worry about it," he said, as if he read her mind,

"There is someone out there for you Bailey, I know it." His features softened, and he kissed her on the forehead. The elevator stopped and the door opened. "Well, this is where I get off."

Off? But wasn't he supposed to come with- "Where you- but this isn't-" She started after him but was stopped.

By someone tall, and red...and fuzzy. "Santa?" she blinked. Okay, who put something in her Mohjito?

"Miranda Bailey," Santa boomed in a deep baritone.

"But it's July."

"Yes, it is. But I missed you last year," he said.

"You did?" Santa? Missed...her?

"I did. I almost put you on my naughty list." He stepped closer.

Bailey backed up, hitting the wall. "N-naughty list?"

"Almost... but then I thought... maybe you missed me too." He pressed the stop button, came closer, gazed into her, and she saw her own lonely lovely self in his brown framed irises.

Brown... "Santa? Ben..." she sighed.

"I love you, Miranda Bailey," he said, his voice like smooth liquid chocolate.

His chest pressed against hers, and her whole body trilled when he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I..." she gasped breathlessly, "love you too Benj-"

His lips caught the rest of her sentence, and the warm, deep caress of him in her swept her up. He gently pulled and tugged, sending her into tantalizing bliss. How had she forgotten this? Why had she given this up?

For it wasn't just the expression of his love to her... it was his unwavering belief in her... that made her realize her love for him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, to tell him with her kiss. This kiss... that it wasn't really over for them. It never really was. It never could be.

Finally, their lungs couldn't take it anymore, and they pulled apart, panting. Ben took his Santa hat off and put it on her head with a smile. He pushed the button, and the elevator started again. Bailey couldn't take her eyes off him... for the moment she was rendered speechless. She toyed with the little white puffball dangling from her Santa hat.

"Your purse," Ben said finally, handing it to her.

"Wha-? Oh," she said, allowing it to slip to the crux of her elbow.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. "This is my stop," he said. "But... coffee tomorrow?"

"Coffee," she nodded, still dumbstruck.

He smiled that glowing white grin of his, and slowly stepped out of the elevator.

Replacing him came the sprite April Kepner clutching some charts. She pressed the button for the main floor, and the doors closed. Bailey's heart ached. She missed him already, Santa. "Kepner," she asked. "You believe in Santa?"

"Uh... No... I guess I don't."

"Mm, well you should. He is a mighty fine... fine kisser," she sighed. "Mm-hmm." Coffee. Tomorrow. And a kiss. The perfect Christmas.


End file.
